Who Wants to Win a Date With Juan
Fg10: Yes...like the others Juan will win a date! Cheer: We wait for Juan and SD Scubadave and Juan walk in. Scubadave: Alright we're here. And Juan, no more talk on breaking the fourrth wall. Juan: Fine. Now what do we do? Fg10: Users/characters come in or SD brings in a love interest fot Juan. Make a blog post for characters if you wish Tpffan: *walks in with Lisa Devine and Aliesha Williams* I found people! (Olivia walks in) Olivia: Hello FG10: Hello to you peeps! Cheer: Now we wait for a question Fg10: Idea! If Juan asked you on a date where do you think he would take you? Olivia: Who's Juan? Fg10: Yeah...that's gonna be a problem.....um this guy Olivia: Um, I think he'd take me to a native restaurant. Aliesha: Um...a robot rodeo? Tpffan: Wow. Lisa:...I got nothing... Tpffan: Wow... FG10: Juan, gets to choose who gets points Scubadave: There's also Sarah... Fg10: 'Kay bring in Sarah Sarah walks in, talking on a cellphone Sarah: No, there is significant evidence to imprison the suspect...I always consider all possibilities...Everything points against him! Good Day to You! *closes phone* So, what's up? (Juan looks up) Fg10: Try and win a date with Juan Sarah: Uhhhh...Okay! What do I do? Fg10: Answer the question I asked earlier Sarah: Probably to a formal dinner. FG10: Nice! Everyone earns a point except for Lisa. Next Question: If Juan took you on a tour of his house, how many hours would he take you on? Sarah: An hour? Anyone else answering? Olivia: As long as he wanted. Lisa: 5 minutes. Aliesha: 20 minutes. Sarah: I asked it as a threat... SD: What's the next question? Fg10: First, Sarah and OLivia gat one point. Second the question: uan just asked you out to the place you hate most, would you go? Sarah: Yeah, I've seen every place and I'm not afraid. The CSI really moves their agents around.... FG10: O...kay. Sarah: I'm an agent for the CSI, did no one know that? SD: Read her page. Sarah: Huh? SD: Not you, Sarah... Olivia: Although I wouldn't want to go, I would do it anyway. Aliesha: It depends. Lisa: Heck no! Unless it's not a clothing store, I won't go. FG10: Um...WOW...Sarah and Olivia are tied...shocked Juan: Am I supposed to be doing something, or should I just stand here? Fg10: Usally the person doesn't acually talk, but Juan can decide who he wants to go on a date with. Juan: I'll keep waiting then. SD: Next question please. Fg10: Juan's birthday is coming up and you want to surprise him. What do you get? (This is the tiebreaker thingy) Sarah: Umm...how about a....a nice watch, I can tell he would be in the type of career where timing is key. (Juan looks up, astounded) Olivia: Hmm...I would have to decide between either an iphone 4 or an ipad 2. And I'd even pay for the first year of 3G! Fg10: Um...Juan gets to pick Juan: ......Sarah, how did you know I wanted to be a diplomat? She's my choice. Fg10: YAY! Sarah wins!! You guys get to go to the....Chez Platypus Sarah: Ok!, Uhh....where is it? SD: These guys moved in recently, they don't know much about it. Category:Fanon Works Category:Who Wants to win a Date